Anor Londo Murder
by I Pro Sev
Summary: Well this was something. A light fanfic with Ciaran and a target.


Out of all my years living here in Anor Londo I found that I've done many things wrong to the gods, I've always been the best at doing these things. These crimes have gone from stealing to even assassinations. I knew that one day I will be punished for these actions maybe even killed but I never ever thought it would be today.

One day she came into my room while I was reading. I quickly turned my head when I heard the sound of a blade being drawn. I knew it had to Her. I reached under my chair for the knife I place there. She didn't let me move a centimeter once I grabbed it, by way of cutting my hand with a swift motion.

"You know why I'm here, don't you?" She question me.

"Of course I do. The reason that they sent _you_ is the question,"

"You should be in fear at the very sight of me," She said moving closer to me, looking at my hand. After that, she touched my wound. I lose this the moment she came in the room. "Even if you've proved yourself at the Battle of Stoicism, you must follow the laws of the gods… _human_."

She slammed me back on the ground, she knew that she could whatever she pleased. She put her foot on the wound she made, it burned. She crouched down to my face.

"Right now, you're my toy," She whispered to me " And you're going to please me."

She tied me down. I could barely move a muscle with the ropes this tight. She made sure I didn't forget who was in control. The pain I was in at that moment was worse than death. She wouldn't let up. She took out her Gold Tracer, then made an cut in my pants.

"You're so helpless already," She pulled out my penis, making little movements with her blade. I wasn't shivering with fear. She could do anything she wanted to. Her blade was cold, it could lacerate almost anything it touched.

She stroked it faster now, I couldn't do anything but watch that mask's face. I tried everything in my power not to react, then I made a bigger mistake.

Ejaculation.

It went on her, covering her mask with white. She wasn't happy in the slightest. It was an obvious mistake for me to do it.

"What in the hell are you thinking?! You just got this shit all over me!" She shouted as she took off her mask. She was stunning. Her long blonde hair would've been enough to underestimate her strength. She had the look of anger in her eyes. I had to be the first to see her face in years.

"I couldn't do anything to stop it." I whimpered to her. She stabbed me with her other blade, the one coated in poison. I started to feel dizzy. I had no control over my body now, yet I was still erect somehow.

"You do that when _I'm_ finished with you! I am your mistress right now, not some whore you find in the burg!" She took the semen off mask with her tongue. After she finished it off she took out the blade from my chest. I was bleeding furiously, I was nauseous at the sight. I can't stand seeing blood, ironic considering my job.

She began taking the semen off my penis. She was enjoying herself, what better for an assassin than to be a sadist?

"Eat it," She commanded.

"What?!"

"I did say to question me, I said to eat it," She began to put some in her mouth. She came to me and kissed me. She moved her tongue around my mouth, her saliva was mixed with ejaculate. I was breathless from the poison. She made a motion with her hand coming down to my crotch. She made eye contact with me at all times, never letting me leave her sight.

She began to stroke me again, slowly. It was painful for her to do it. I felt more sensitive around my genitals. I was fading out. No, I was dying. I was bleeding out from my stomach as this was happening. I couldn't close my eyes, I would die right there. I had to stay awake before she did anything else to me. My vision was gone, it was nothing but a slight blur.

"How does it feel to be raped right before death?" She laughed at my pain like a joke from anywhere else. I saw her silhouette move up and out of vision. I was left alone, still tied up. If were to die, I would only be remember as a weak murderer.

I faded out, then closed my eyes.


End file.
